Phantom Show
by Reid Phantom
Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for coming and welcome you to the Amity Park Youth Talent Show!" Be there as Amity Parks human and ghost children between the ages of 12 - 18 show off their talents.
1. Welcome

**This story will contain: Techno Smarts, SamXOC, Grey Ghost, and Black Kat.**

**It also has Anti-DaniXVlad.**

**Youngblood and Ember are not paired. They are just working together.**

**No PP, but Danny's parents and Valerie know. Dani was adopted by the Fentons and the story behind her past was that she was abused by her father (which isn't a lie).**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>Mr. Lancer looked around at the small group of preteens and teens around him. Everyone he had on the list was accounted for... except for the last group of the night.<p>

"Mr. Fenton, a word?"

The raven-haired teen turned to Mr. Lancer before telling his partner he'd be right back and walking over.

"Something wrong, Mr. Lancer?"

"Yes, this group you signed up. Where are they?"

"Oh, there here, they just wanted a more... private place to get ready. They know when they need to come out. They'll be ready."

"You better hope so, Mr. Fenton. It will be on you if they don't."

He nodded before returning to his partner and filling her in.

Mr. Lancer shook his head before looking down at the list. _'With a name like that in this town, it's sure to cause a riot. Mr. Fenton better be right.'_

He looked up at the clock and saw that it was time to start. He made his was out of the room and backstage. After a deep breath to calm himself, he stepped out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for coming and welcome you to the Amity Park Youth Talent Show! Tonight you will be entertained by the best acts young acts Amity Park has to offer. Tonight's show will be quite special because this year not only have human children between the ages of twelve and eighteen been allowed to enter, but ghost children also. There is no need to worry as the Fentons have assured me that although they will be able to use their powers, they will not be able to harm you in any way. Thank you and please enjoy."


	2. Act 1 Paulina and Felicia

**I do not own Danny Phantom. But I did come up with the cheer.**

_"Paulina"_ _"Felicia"_ **"both"**

* * *

><p>"Our first act of the night will be Miss Paulina Sanchez and Miss Felicia Baxter doing an original cheer."<p>

Mr. Lancer went offstage as a seventeen year-old Latina and a thirteen year-old girl with blonde hair made their way onstage.

_"Ready?"_

_"Ready!"_

_**"We are pretty. We are cute. See those boys? They can shoot!"**_

_**"They'll take you on. They'll take you down. Your team is lame. Like your town."**_

_**"We're on fire. We'll take that ball. We're the Raven's. We'll take you all."**_

_**"Through the hoops. You know the game. It will be victory, that we'll claim."**_

_**"Your team can't play. They can't compete. We're so good. We will repeat."**_

_**"We're on fire. We'll take that ball. We're the Raven's. We'll take you all."**_

_"Go Casper High Ravens!"_

_"Go Casper Junior Ravens!"_

The audience clapped as Paulina did a back flip and Felicia did a toe-touch. The town girls cheered as the left the stage. Mr. Lancer came on clapping.

"Thank you girls. Next up is..."


	3. Act 2 Tucker and Jazz

**Techno Smarts**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Airplanes.**

**Jazz **Tucker **Both**

* * *

><p>"Thank you girls. Next up is Tucker Foley and Jasmine Fenton singing B.o.B.'s song 'Airplanes featuring Hayley Williams of Paramore'."<p>

Mr. Lancer left as Tucker and Jazz moved onstage. Tucker was wearing black dress pants, a plain white t-shirt, and an airplane pilots hat. Jazz was wearing a midnight blue knee-length dress that faded to black at the bottom. She also had on a pair of silver heels, a necklace with a shimmering diamond star pendent, and elbow length white gloves. Her hair was curled in ringlets.

"Hi, I'm Tuck and this is Jazz," Tucker said into the microphone before taking a step back so Jazz was center stage.

Jazz gave a small curtsey then pulled the microphone to her mouth. As the song started the lights turned off, all except for a single, dark blue spotlight on Jazz.

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now<strong>

The spotlight turned white and Tucker stepped forward.

Yeah  
>I could use a dream or a genie or a wish<strong> (Yeah)<strong>  
>To go back to a place much simpler than this<br>Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<br>And all the pandemonium and all the madness** (Yeah)**  
>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<br>And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
>And you hoping but them people never call you back<br>But that's just how the story unfolds** (Yeah)**  
>You get another hand soon after you fold<br>And when your plans unravel  
>And they sayin' what would you wish for<br>If you had one chance  
>So airplane airplane sorry I'm late<br>I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight<br>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Jazz set her hand on Tucker's shoulder as she sang.

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars **(shooting stars)**  
>I could really use a <strong>**wish right now, wish right now, wish right now****  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars <strong>(shooting stars)**  
>I could really use a <strong>**wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

Jazz began to sway her hips as Tucker bounced on his feet in a typical hip hop fashion.

Yeah (yeah)

Somebody take me back to the days** (Yeah)**  
>Before this was a job, before I got paid<br>Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
>Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway<br>And back when I was rappin' for the heck of it  
>But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant<br>I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
>Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days<br>Before the politics that we call the rap game** (Yeah)**  
>And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape<br>And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
>But this is for that hater, what's up Baxter, Hey<br>So can I get a wish to end the politics** (Oh ooooh oh ah)**  
>And get back to the music that started this sh-t<br>So here I stand and then again I say  
>I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes<p>

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars **(shooting stars)**  
>I could really use a <strong>**wish right now, wish right now, wish right now****  
>Can we pretend that airplanes<br>In the night sky  
>Are like shooting stars <strong>(shooting stars)**  
>I could really use a <strong>**wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

I could really use a wish right now (right now)** (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
><strong>I- I- I could really use a wish right now (wish right now)  
><span>Like- Like- Like shooting stars (shooting stars) <span>** (Oh oh oh oh oh ah ah)  
><strong>I- I- I c- I could really use a wish right now (right now)  
><span>A wish- A wish right now (a wish right now)<span>

The lights came up and the crowd clapped as they finished. They bowed and went off stage.

"Oh my god," Jazz said, rubbing her arms. "That was so scary."

Tucker kissed her cheek and put his arm over her shoulder. "You did amazing."

"You both did," Danny said as he walked up. He gave Jazz a hug and Tucker a high five.

"We should go get ready. See you Danny," Tucker said and the two left.

Meanwhile, Lancer had walked on stage.

"Lets give them another hand. Okay, next is..."


	4. Act 3 Star, Sol, and Nova

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the song used in this piece.**

**If you want to hear it, and I'd advise you to since my description won't really help you understand the beautiful piece, go to:**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ELOcHeAAB3o&feature=player_detailpage**

* * *

><p>"Lets give them another hand. Okay, next is Star, Sol, and Nova Hall doing a rendition of Vanessa Mae's version of the song 'Reflection'."<p>

Mr. Lancer left and the curtain opened to reveal a twelve year old brunette with a violin and a smaller, eighteen year old version of the girl, but with blonde hair, at a harp. A boy who looked like he could be the brunettes twin was standing in front of a big kettle drum.

The two girls proceeded to play with minimal interaction from the boy. It was obvious that the violinist was the main piece.

As the song hit it's climax the girl on the harp switched to bells and the boy took a more impacted rule, though it was still the violinist that caught the spotlight. A recording of martial arts sounds came on in the background.

The song slowed down again and the blonde sat down at the harp again while the boy took his place at the piano.

When the song ended the three all stood up and bowed together before the curtain closed. The audience cheered and Mr. Lancer took the stage.

"Quite beautiful. Next will be..."


	5. Act 4 Sam and Alex

**SamXOC**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I came up with the scene, but it's based off the song "Bills, Bills, Bills" which I also do not own. Alex is also a play off Alexander Sterling from **_**Vampire Kisses**_** which, yet again, I do not own. The characters in the play, Lily and James, are also a play from **_**Harry Potter**_** as a joke from my **_**Potter and Phantom**_** series. I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

_Sam on the speakers_

* * *

><p>"Quite beautiful. Next will be Samantha Manson and Alexavier Silver-"<p>

"It's SAM/ALEX," two voices yelled from behind the curtain.

"Err, Sam Manson and Alex Silver doing an original scene."

The curtains opened as Mr. Lancer left. The stage was set up to look like a kitchen with a door behind. Sam's voice came over the speakers.

_"At first we started out real cool, taking me places I had never been."_

The door opened. Alex, a pale eighteen year old boy with long black hair, and Sam, a pale seventeen year old girl with chin length black hair, walked through the door

"Wow James, I'd never gone to the lake before. It was so amazing thank you." Sam kissed Alex on the cheek.

"It was nothing Lily. Wait until you see the field tomorrow night. It's so beautiful under the moonlight, but not as beautiful as you." The lights faded as Alex kissed her.

_"You're slowly making me pay for things that your money should be handling."_

The lights came back to show Sam sitting at the table. Alex walked up and asked, "Hey Lily, can I borrow a few dollars. The boys and I are going to see a game."

Sam made a face, but said, "I guess that would be okay." The lights faded as she started to dig in a pocket of her jeans.

_"Now you ask to use my car. You drive it all day and don't fill up the tank. And you max out my card. You give me bad credit by buying gifts with my own ends. You use my cell phone to call whoever you think is at home. When the bill comes, all of a sudden you act dumb and say you don't know where any of these calls came from, but your mamma's number's on here more than once."_

The lights come back and Alex is now sitting with his feet up on the table. Sam bursts through the door and Alex almost falls out of the chair.

"What is this James?" Sam throws a few papers on the table.

Alex picks them up and looks at them. "Uh, bills?"

"Yeah, they're bills. Bills you have racked up for ME."

"Come on Lily, these aren't mine."

"Oh they're not. My credit card listing all your sports equipment and game tickets. My phone bill listing all your 'boys' and your mother as outgoing calls. The bill from the gas station saying I'm driving twice as much as usual. None of these involve you!" Sam is nearly screaming at the end.

"Come on L-"

"Don't you 'Come on Lily' me. Silly me, why haven't I found another? A sweet guy, when times get hard he'll be the one to help me out. Instead of, a loser like you who doesn't know what a man's about." Alex tried to talk, but Sam kept going. "Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Can you pay my automo'bills? Maybe then we can chill. I don't think you do, so you and me are through."

Sam grabbed Alex by the front of his jacket and dragged him to the door. She pushed him out before slamming it in his face. She turned around and smiled as she crossed her arms.

The crowd clapped and Alex came around the door to bow with Sam.

Mr. Lancer walked out as the curtains closed.

"Wonderful. Next up we have..."


	6. Act 5 Danny and Valerie

**Grey Ghost**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or "You Belong with me" though I did come up with the choreography and back-story.**

**Warning: angst and talks about suicide.**

**"Danny's commentary" **_"Valerie's Commentary" _Song

"Wonderful. Next up we have Danny Fenton and Valerie Grey doing a piece to Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me'."

The lights went out. Valerie's voice filtered out of the speakers.

_"Mary was a freshman in high school and she was in love with her best friend."_

The music for the song started flowing through the speakers and a spotlight lit up Danny sitting in a chair. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a plain red shirt.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

Danny held a phone up to his ear and ran his hand through his hair. He threw the phone before standing up. He did a spin before going to his knees and putting his face in his hands.

I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
><span>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<span>  
><span>And she'll never know your story like I do<span>

Valerie jazz walked out in a pair of grey sweats, a black T-shirt, and a red baseball cap. She did a piroette and moved towards the chair. She spun it around before sitting side saddle on it. She put one arm along the back of the chair and cupped her face in the other in a daydreaming position.

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
><span>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<span>  
><span>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<span>  
><span>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<span>

Fog from a machine flowed onto the stage giving it a dream-like look. Valerie kicked a leg over the back of the chair so that her legs were crossed before dusting off her shirt. She stood up in a cheer position before sitting back down and leaning back. Danny stood up and walked to her. He put his hand out in a "would you like to dance" fashion and Valerie took it.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
><span>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<span>  
><span>You belong with me, you belong with me<span>

The two moved away from the chair before doing a cute tango piece. At the end Danny spun Valerie away and they both moved out of the light. The light turned off and the music faded away. Danny's voice came out of the speakers.

**"Johnny was devastated when his best friend and secret crush died in a tragic car accident. He tried to date other girls, but Mary continued to fill his mind. Two years later the boy rarely smiled. Sometimes he could almost feel the girl with him, that's when he smiled. Then he remembered that it was impossible and the smile fell away. Whenever anyone would ask he would say he was okay because he didn't want anyone to worry, but he was feeling worse every day."**

The spotlight came on to show a park bench. The song faded back in.

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy?<p>

Danny and Valerie walked into the light. Danny's kept his face down so that it was hidden behind his bangs. Valerie's sweats, t-shirt, and baseball cap where gone revealing a knee-length white dress and silver hair. Her face had paler on it so that she almost looked like a ghost. They walked over to the park bench where Danny sat down. Valerie did a few graceful spins then a leap before she sat down next to him.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
><span>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<span>  
><span>You say you're fine, I know you better than that<span>  
><span>Hey, whacha doing with a girl like that?<span>

Valerie set her hand on Danny's shoulder and he picked his head up and smiled. Then he appeared to sigh and put his head down again. Valerie angrily got up and threw her hands up as she did a spin. Then she gestured behind Danny. A second later Danny picked his head up and put up an obviously fake smile. He got up and back flipped over the bench (earning applause from the audience) before waving and walking off in the direction Valerie had gestured. The light and song faded.

**"One day Johnny couldn't take it anymore.**

_"In the middle of the night, he drove to Mary's old house where her parents were still living and went into the backyard."_

**"He sat down on one of the swings they always played on when they were little. He pulled out a hand gun he had taken from his dad's dresser."**

_"He planned on ending his life so that he could be with Mary once again, but she wouldn't let that happen."_

The lights came on showing Danny and Valerie onstage. Danny was on a swing set with a hand in his pocket. Valerie looked as if she had been frozen as she ran. They began to move as the song started up.

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<p>

Danny pulled something out of his pocket just as Valerie got to him. He went to put it to his head, but Valerie set a hand on his to stop him. Danny looked shocked behind the tears and looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. Valerie cupped his face in her hands and lifted him up. They shared a quick kiss and Danny dropped the gun.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
><span>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<span>  
><span>You belong with me, you belong with me<span>

The spotlight was replaced by a light pink one and Danny and Valerie did the dance they had done during the dream sequence. However, they did the piece with more elegance and ended it with Danny lifting Valerie up before bringing her into his arms. The light faded with the song.

**"Mary was able to move on after revealing her feelings and Johnny, who was comforted knowing she was in a better place, never attempted to kill himself again and grew up happily with a wife and his daughter Marilynn."**

The lights came back on. Danny and Valerie both bowed as the tear stricken audience applauded. Mr. Lancer made his way on stage as they left. He sniffed before saying, "Well done. Our next act is..."


	7. Act 6 Dani

**Anit-DaniXVlad**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or "Jar of Hearts".**

**Another angst poem. What is it with the "Danny"s?**

* * *

><p>"Well done. Our next act is Danielle Fenton reciting an original poem."<p>

Dani walked on stage in a beautiful knee length dress that matched her crystal blue eyes perfectly. She also had on a chocker, belt, and pair of flats, all dark blue.

She cleared her throat and said, "The poems called Half-Alive."

As the crowd listened to her recite the poem and watched her expressions change accordingly, they could only imagine what the true meaning behind the lines could mean. Most figured it had to do with her abusive father, but they would never know the truth.

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<p>

Dani remembered the way Vlad had turned on her, tried to use her. She knew if she ever tried to go back to him, he would just do it again. He just wanted her to take orders, not think for herself. She knew she couldn't return, and she didn't want to.

I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

Dani remembered the way Vlad had sent some of his ghost goons to track her down after she left him. The way Valerie had found Dani and dragged her back to him. She smiled when she remembered Danny stabilizing her. The way she kicked Vlad's butt to show him she didn't need him. The way the Fenton's openly accepted her, even considering her past. She now had a mother, father, sister, and brother that all looked out for her and loved her.

I've learned to live, half-alive  
>Now you want me one more time<p>

And it took so long  
>Just to feel alright<br>Remember how to put back  
>The light in my eyes<p>

She had been mistrusting at first. The only person she trusted was Danny. It took a while, but she finally relaxed. She realize her new family wouldn't do anything to harm or deceive her. They weren't Vlad.

I wish I had missed  
>The first time that we kissed<br>'Cause you broke all your promises  
>And now you're back you don't get to get me back<p>

She often wished she had never had to meet Vlad. Wished away all the times he had kissed her cheek good night or patted her head when she did good in training. All the promises to be there for her that he had broken. It was only when Danny reminded her that if Vlad hadn't, she wouldn't have been there today. He told her that everything was as it was meant to be and she had to leave the past behind.

Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

I've learned to live, half-alive  
>Now you want me one more time<p>

She was in tears as she finished and quickly bowed to the audience, who were also in tears as they clapped. She quickly left the stage and Mr. Lancer came on.

"Marvelous. Our next act will be..."


	8. Act 7 Johnny and Kitty

**Black Kat.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or "My Life Would Suck Without You".**

Kitty **Johnny** **Both**

* * *

><p>"Marvelous. Our next act will be the first ghost act of the evening. Mr. Jonathan 13 and Miss Katherine will..."<p>

"Kitty and Johnny old man!"

"Yes, well, Johnny 13 and Kitty will be singing Kelly Clarkson's 'My Life Would Suck Without You'."

Mr. Lancer left the stage and the lights died. The curtains opened and a spotlight came from above to show Kitty (in her normal outfit only with a headset on) sitting on a couch staring at a door. What was beyond the door was still in shadow. The music began.

Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>All you said before<br>Like how much you wanted  
>Anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again<p>

Towards the end she stood up and appeared to be sing to the door in anger.

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
><span>Forever united here somehow, yeah<span>  
><span>You got a piece of me<span>  
><span>And honestly,<span>  
><span>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<span>

The spotlight moved and Kitty fell into shadow as it showed the other side of the door. Johnny (also in normal clothes but with a headset) was standing with his bike with a pleading expression on his face.

**Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
>Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight<br>I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**

At the part about her being "messed up" he pointed an accusatory finger at the door, but then fell back into a apologetic expression. He fell to a knee and held his hands out pleadingly as he sang the next part.

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**  
><strong>Forever united here somehow, yeah<strong>  
><strong>You got a piece of me<strong>  
><strong>And honestly,<strong>  
><strong>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<strong>

The spotlight moved again to show Kitty leaning against the door and with her eyes closed.

Being with you  
>Is so dysfunctional<br>I really shouldn't miss you  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh yeah

As the song went into an instrumental break, Kitty appeared to have an internal struggle. Just as she appeared to walk away, the spotlight widened to include Johnny and she threw the door open. She ran into Johnny's arms and they sang.

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<strong>  
>You got a piece of me<br>And honestly,  
>My life<strong> (my life) <strong>would suck** (would suck) **without you

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<strong>**  
>You got a piece of me<br>And honestly,  
>My life <strong>(my life)** would suck **(would suck)** without you**

They finished with a big kiss before bowing to the audience. Mr. Lancer came on clapping and the curtains closed.

"Amazing. Taking the stage next is..."


	9. Act 8 Youngblood and Ember

**Punk Rock (but not as a couple)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or "Kids in America"**

_Ember_** Youngblood **_**Both**_

"Amazing. Taking the stage next is the ghost band Punk Rock. They'll be playing 'Kids in America' by Cascada."

Mr. Lancer walked off and the curtains opened once again to show Youngblood and Ember standing with Ember's band. Youngblood was wearing a special medallion that made it so that adults could see and hear him while Ember was wearing a bracelet that made it so she couldn't hypnotize people. Youngblood and Ember each had a microphone in front of them. The music started and Youngblood sang.

**Looking out a dirty old window  
>Down below the cars in the city go rushing by<br>I sit here alone and I wonder why  
>Friday night and everyone's moving<br>I can feel the heat but its soothing heading down  
>I search for the beat in this dirty town<strong>

As he sang, Ember would repeat the last parts of the lines quietly.

_Downtown the young ones are going  
>Downtown the young ones are growing <em>

Ember through her hands up as she sang her lines then They both sang the next lines together.

_**We're the kids in America, whoa  
>We're the kids in America, whoa<br>Everybody live for the music around **_

_Bright Lights, the music gets faster  
>Look boy don't check on your watch<br>Not another glance  
>I'm not leaving now honey not a chance<br>Hot shot give me no problems  
>Much later baby you'll be saying never mind<br>You know life is cruel, life is never kind _

Youngblood took Ember's place and repeated her quietly before grabbing the mic and sliding on the stage during his lines.

**Kind hearts don't make a new story  
>Kind hearts don't grab any glory<strong>

_**We're the kids in America, whoa  
>We're the kids in America, whoa<br>Everybody live for the music around **_

_Come closer honey that's better  
>Gotta get a brand new experience feeling right<br>Oh, don't try to stop baby hold me tight_

**Outside a new day is dawning  
>Outside suburbia's crawling<br>Everywhere, I don't want to go baby **

_New York to East California  
>There's a new wave coming I warn ya <em>

_**We're the kids in America, whoa  
>We're the kids in America, whoa<br>Everybody live for the music around**_

_**We're the kids in America, whoa**_  
><em><strong>We're the kids in America, whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody live for the music around<strong>_

Everyone was standing and clapping by the time they finished. Ember said, "Thank you Amity Park," and the curtains closed. Mr. Lancer came onstage clapping and said, "Quite entertaining. Alright next we have..."


	10. Acts 9 and 10

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>"Quite entertaining. Alright next we have Dash Baxter and Adrian Sanchez doing a magic act."<p>

Mr. Lancer was replaced with an eighteen year old blonde boy and a fourteen year old Latin boy. Let's just say their act didn't go as planned.

Adrian tripped and his rabbit ran out of his hat. While he was chasing the rabbit, he tripped once again. This time he caught a hold of Dash's pants and pants the older teen.

Dash quickly ran offstage holding his pants up and Adrian followed once he had caught the rabbit.

Mr. Lancer came on looking across the stage. "Um, very well. Our Next act is Butch Haven and Marcus Hartman doing a comedy act."

The two thirteen year olds got many laughs, but their last joke was disappointing and was nowhere near as good as the earlier jokes. It left a bitter taste in the audiences mouths. The two left to no applause.

Meanwhile, backstage Mr. Lancer was worrying. All that was left was the last group, but they hadn't been seen. He was about to go out and tell the audience that the last group wouldn't be here, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see a group of four teens.

"I believe we're next." The girl that spoke was wearing a sleeveless red dress with a skintight, high, black collar. She also wore a black belt (that had the word "Huntress" written in red on it), black stockings, and black combat boots. She had her red and black hair pulled up with a red headband to show the multiple piercing in he ears. The head band also held a black veil that hid her face. The girls last accessories where a pair of red and grey bracelets and a tattoo, a red and black arrow, on her forearm.

"You're the last group?" Mr. Lancer said looking at the others.

The girl next to the first was wearing a strapless, knee-length dress that almost looked like it was made of leaves. She had spiky eyeliner on under her pure green eyes. Her outfit was accessorized with a pair of elbow length gloves with the same design as the dress, a vine-like belt, a spiked chocker, and a spiked hair band that kept up a half-ponytail. She was barefoot.

The boy had green skin and pointed ears. He wore a long-sleeve grey shirt with a blue lightning bolt on it. He was also wearing a pair of black pants, black dress shoes, a dark grey beret, and a pair of dark sunglasses.

The last girl was what caught his eyes the most. She had pure white hair and toxic green eyes. She was wearing a mid-thigh-length dress that had a v-neck and appeared to be made of hazmat material. It's base was black, but it had white rings around her forearms and a thick ring around her mid section that dipped to a v at her front. The long sleeves were tucked into elbow-length white gloves. The outfit was accessorized with knee-high white boots, a white choker, and a black headband. She could easily double for a Phantom.

"That's us," the girl answered.

"Alright, and you're a band right?"

"Yes, we'll be doing a mash up piece."

"We don't have any lighting effects for you since you didn't come to the rehearsals."

"It's okay, We got it covered." Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Okay, I'll introduce you."

They took their places at their instruments behind the curtain before nodding to the teacher.

Mr. Lancer walked onto the stage. "Sorry boys, maybe next time. Our last group of the night is quite a mystery. No one's seen them play and they hadn't even shown up for rehearsal. They'll be playing a mash up of songs. Let me introduce you to..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I made Dash and Adrian look like idiots on purpose. I don't like Dash. Yes, the two boys ARE supposed to be named after Butch Hartman. Yes they're ending is a joke on Phantom Planet. Can you guess who they are?<strong>


	11. Act 11 Team Phantom

**Team Phantom**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the songs used (which will be listed at the bottom).**

_Dani _**Danny **_**Both**_

* * *

><p>"Sorry boys, maybe next time. Our last group of the night is quite a mystery. No one's seen them play and they hadn't even shown up for rehearsal. They'll be playing a mash up of songs. Let me introduce you to Team Phantom."<p>

As expected everyone whispered and checked their programs before realizing he was serious. The curtains opened to reveal the girl in red playing guitar, the girl in green paying base, the Phantom girl on drums, and the boy on keyboards before all the lights went out. Lights from below came on giving the band a creepy look before they began playing the first cords of a sad tune. A voice rang out.

_Am I an imperfection, a mistake?_

A single spotlight fell onto the stage without revealing anyone and the lyrics to the song began. The same female voice sang.

_Here inside, my quiet heart  
><em>_You cannot hear, my cries for help  
><em>_I tried everything, to make them see me  
>But every one, see's what I can't be<em>

With the last line, the spotlight moved up to show a blonde girl, that appeared to be twelve, in a brown trench coat standing on a platform high in the air. She also wore a pair of black sunglasses and black Mary Janes. She had a headset on and was revealed to be the one singing.

_Even when I'm walking on a wire  
>Even when I set myself on fire<br>__Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_

To the amazement of the crowd, the girl began to walk across a high wire that was connected to the platform. In time with the next line green fire slowly started spreading from both ends of the high wire.

_Everyday I try to look my best  
>Even though inside I'm such a mess<br>Why do I always feel invisible, invisible_

The girl reached the middle of the wire and threw her coat off revealing a beautiful silver and white knee-length dress with a black belt. Just as the fire was about to reach her, and along with the second line, the spotlight turned off. The fire reached the middle and she was gone. The crowd stared before realizing the music was changing into a more upbeat song.

A boy walked out onstage. He wore a white hooded sweatshirt with black pockets and a black hood, that was pulled over his head in a way that you could only see his lips. He also wore black jeans and white motorcycle boots. He held the microphone up to his mouth as he sang.

**I'm looking at an angel  
>And believe me when I say<br>She got that whole place glowin'  
>She got that whole place glowin'<br>She got that whole place glowin'  
>Glowin', glowin'<strong>

He pointed up and a spotlight came on from behind showing the silhouette of the girl from before sitting on a little swinging platform twenty feet up from the floor. She swung on it waving as the boy continued to sing.

**I'm looking at an angel  
>And believe me when I say<br>She got that whole place glowin'  
>She got that whole place glowin'<br>She got that whole place glowin'  
>And she's high in the sky singin'<strong>

Just as the boy stopped the music immediately switched over and the girl sang, still swinging. The boy inconspicuously mad his way offstage.

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<br>To fly, to fly_

At the word rise the girl stood up. As she said the word fly, the girl jumped off the swing. The whole audience gasped until the girl did a front flip and landed feet first... a foot off the ground. The flip had made her drop the blonde wig and sunglasses. He white hair swirled on her shoulders behind the black headband and her toxic green eyes glinted mischievously. The music stopped.

_Why so serious?_

The boy slid out onstage on his knees, but his hood was now down revealing white messy hair and shimmering toxic green eyes. His jacket was also unzipped to reveal a black t-shirt with the Danny Phantom emblem. As he slid, the music started again with a new song and he started singing.

**So raise your,  
><strong>**So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<strong>

The music switched into a combination of an eerie tune and techno. Danny held up his hand and said, "Hey everyone! How are you doing?" The crowd cheered.

Dani smiled and said, "We know you know us..."

"So we'd like to introduce you to..." Danny took over.

"Team Phantom!" finished Dani.

Danny pointed to the girl in red with the guitar. "This is my girl, Red Huntress! But you can call her Red." A lot of Phangirls hearts were broken. Paulina even fainted.

"I know you didn't just call me yours Phantom," Red called playfully.

Dani pointed to the girl in green. "This is my best friend, Bloom! She can be pretty dark and evil sometimes, but what can you do."

Bloom smiled evilly out into the audience, earning a few shivers.

Danny pointed to the boy and said, "This is my best friend Shade. He's a nerd."

"Hey!" called Shade, insulted.

Dani smiled and pointed to the girl in black and white. "Best of all, this is our sister Emerald Phantom. No we aren't all named Danny." She rolled her eyes at the last part. "She doesn't fight with us very often since her obsession is books."

"I resent that," Emerald called, also insulted.

"Her and Shade are dating in case you didn't catch the similarities."

"Dude/Danny!"

Danny smiled and the music changed. Multi-colored lights flew around the stage. Both Phantoms rocked and danced to the music as they sang back and forth.

_Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'  
><em>_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
><em>_It's my party, dance if I want to  
><em>_We can get crazy, let it all out_

**Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'  
><strong>**Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
><strong>**It's my party, dance if I want to  
><strong>**We can get crazy, let it all out**

_It's you and me and we're runnin' this town_

**And it's me and you and we're shakin' the ground**

_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go'_

**Cause this is our show**

_Everybody, __**whoa  
><strong>__Come on, __**oh**_

**All you animals, **_**whoa  
><strong>_**Let me hear you now, **_**oh**_

_**Tonight, tonight  
><strong>__**There's a party on the rooftop  
><strong>__**Top of the world  
><strong>__**Tonight, tonight  
><strong>__**And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign**_

**I don't know if I'll make it**

_But watch how good I'll fake it_

_**It's all right, all right**_

_Tonight we fight,_  
><em>To get a little high on life.<em>  
><em>To get a little something right, something real.<em>  
><em>At-least we try.<em>

The audience was caught of guard as the music suddenly changed. All the lights disappeared except a single spotlight on Dani. A video projector came on and shined on a screen the audience hadn't noticed coming down while the Phantom had sung. The video showed Danny and Dani in different fight scenes with ghosts.

_Time after time._  
><em>Try dodging all the evil bad guys.<em>  
><em>Try trading all the wasted times.<em>  
><em>For something real, in this crazy life.<em>

The video cut off and Danny joined Dani to sing the last song. No one noticed the music fading away until it was just the two singing.

_**Oh, how about a round of applause?  
>Hey, standing ovation?<br>Ooh, oh yeah  
>Yeah y-yeah yeah<strong>_

_**We put on quite a show, really had you going  
>But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show, very entertaining  
><strong>__But it's over now_**(But it's over now)  
><strong>_**Go on and take a bow**_

Both Phantoms bowed and the spotlight turned off. A second later the lights came on and the stage was empty.

Mr. Lancer came on clapping.

"Yes a wonderful show from the town superheroes. There will be a short, twenty minute break as the judges converse and pick the winners. Thank you."

On the cat walks above the audience, Danny and Dani turned away from Lancer and looked at the ghost next to them.

"Thanks for the special effects Technus. They turned out perfect. Here you go," Danny said, holding out one of Tucker's old laptops and cell phones.

Technus smiled and grabbed the devices. He laughed and took off.

Lets go catch up with the others. The Phantoms flew out of the theater to the bathroom where they had set there stuff. Dani went into the girls' room while Danny went into the boys'.

Dani saw that Jazz had already taken her white wig off and all three girls had changed back into their original outfits for the show.

"We have twenty minutes," Dani said as she transformed into her human form.

Jazz frowned at her. "Of course it takes you seconds to get back to normal."

Dani smiled and spun in her blue dress. Jazz was sitting in a chair as Valerie re-curled her hair. Sam was hovering over Valerie, putting her black and (temporarily) red hair into the wig cap.

"Dani, can you fix Jazz's make up?"

Dani smiled and went to work. She removed the white eyeshadow and black lipstick, replacing them with dark blue eyeshadow and shimmery lipgloss. Once she had finished, she smiled at her sister and said, "Your eyes are green."

"Damn," Jazz said. Since Valerie was finished with her hair, she got up and took the contacts out. Dani climbed up on the chair and touched up Valerie's makeup.

Sam finished the wig cap and pinned the wig on before saying, "That reminds me." She walked to the mirror and carefully removed the special effects contacts she had gotten (for two hundred dollers per eye) that made her entire eye look green.

Jaz started scrubbing Valerie's arm and removed the paint the "tattoo" was made of.

They all looked each other over before Dani said, "Good. We all look like we did before Team Phantom's performance. Let's get back before they realize we're gone."

Meanwhile, Danny had been helping Tucker remove the green makeup on his face and hands. "I don't know how girls can wear this stuff!" said Tucker, annoyed.

The girls walked out a second before the boys. Danny quickly duplicated before one transformed into a human. At least one member of Team Phantom had to be at the awards portion and since Dani couldn't duplicate, that meant Danny was going alone.

"Wish me luck," Danny Phantom said, thinking about the rabid Phans.

"Luck," the group said, excluding Dani and Danny Fenton.

They said, "Glad I'm not you."

Danny threw a glare at his duplicate before flying off through the walls so as not to show up with them and cause suspicion.

* * *

><p><strong>To vote for who you want to win, check out my profile!<strong>

**The first line is a quote from Kindred Spirits.**

**Okay, so the songs in order are:**

**Invisible by Skylar Grey**

**Angel by Akon**

**Fly by Nickie Minaj and Rihanna**

**Raise Your Glass by P!nk**

**The song in the background during the introductions of Team Phantom is supposed to be the Danny Phantom theme song without the lyrics (like the credits)**

**Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae**

**Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha**

**Take a Bow by Rihanna**

**If you want to hear these songs sung together like Team Phantom did, I posted a mock up on youtube here:**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=69-vFdRhDdI&feature=player_detailpage**


	12. The Story Will Go On!

Hi!

Okay, so this story is not dead. Unfortunately, it slipped my mind. Sorry!

But I am in the process writing the finale. To make up for the long break, I've decided to let you guys decide what prizes to give. I already have some planned out, but if you guys would like to come up with your own, I'm all ears :D The next chapter should be out sometime before the end of next week.

My apologies,

Reid


	13. Finale

Valerie glared daggers at Paulina who, even knowing he was taken, was still hitting on Phantom.

"Calm down. I'm yours, remember?" the Fenton duplicate said, sliding his hand into hers.

"Yeah and I'm five seconds away from putting my suit on and reminding her," Valerie growled. "Do you have to look so happy about her hitting on you?"

The duplicate raised an eyebrow and looked over at his other self, who was floating just high enough in the air to be out of reach of Paulina and was alternating between having his face buried in his hands and sending pleading looks to Jazz and Tucker who were supposed to be standing between him and Paulina.

"Happy? I think the only way I could look less happy was if I shot her with a ghost ray."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Valerie growled as Paulina blew him a kiss as Lancer forced her back into her assigned spot.

"Hey, your the one that wanted to date the sexy ghost bo- Ow!" The duplicate was cut off as Sam smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oops, sorry Danny," Sam said, smiling as she turned back to Alex.

Valerie laughed while "Danny" rubbed his head. 'Well, at least she stopped giving Paulina death glares,' he thought.

"Curtains up in 10 seconds," Lancer announced, three envelopes in hand as a pair of freshmen pushed the table with the trophies and prizes onstage.

Phantom dropped back onto the ground just as the curtain began to rise.

"Alright everyone, the results are in! In third place with the prize of a twenty-five dollar iTunes grift card is..." Lancer trailed off as he opened an envelope. "Danny Fenton and Valerie Grey!"

The two smiled before coming forward and accepting the third place trophy. The prizes would be handed out afterwards.

"Now for second place, the winner of an iPad nano is... Danielle Fenton!" Dani squealed as she skipped forward and accepted the prize and trophy.

"What you've all been waiting for... In first place, the winners of the three iPad minis are... Team Phantom!" The audience cheered and Phantom floated over to accept the first place trophy.

"We would like to thank you all for coming and supporting these talented kids. We hope you had an amazing time. Good night and have a safe trip home!" Lancer said before the curtains closed.

* * *

><p>Not happy with this. Not happy at all. It's short and boring, but it accomplishes all that it needs to and now I can focus on the sequel to my Harry Potter and Danny Phantom crossover and the Rise of the Guardians stuff I have planned.<p> 


End file.
